Couples défaient
by jusdepomme
Summary: Voici une série de Oneshot sur des nouveaux couples. Finit les couples conventionnels, voici les couples révolutionnaires.


Bonjour!

Suite à mon fanfic Missives Amoureuses, j'ai décidé de faire une suite de One shot sur des nouveaux couples. J'espère que vous allez aimer. J'en ai plusieurs à venir, au grand plaisir de détruire ces couples qu'on voit souvent. Mouhahahah! Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop machiavélique.

Juste une petite question comme ça. Je veux savoir si vous préférez que j'indique au début qui vont être les deux personnes où si vous préférez le découvrir dans le fic.

Les one shot n'ont aucun liens entre eux. Donc, le même personnage peut revenir plus d'une fois pour former différents couples.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Je me levai tranquillement. C'était les vacances d'été et j'en profitais pour prendre ça relaxe. Ça faisait déjà un mois qu'Eriol était parti. Tout était finalement terminé. 

Kéro me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Pitchoune, ça va? As-tu fait un rêve prémonitoire?

Euh, je ne crois pas, pourquoi?

Bien, je t'ai entendu murmurer le nom de Clow pendant ton sommeil.

Je rougit fortement à ce commentaire. Si j'avais pu disparaître six pieds sous terres, je l'aurais fait. Heureusement pour moi, Kéro ne se douta de rien.

Ce n'était pas important. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois aller rejoindre Tomoyo.

Je m'habillais en 4e vitesse. Le regard de Kéro me rendais vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais vraiment dit son nom dans mon sommeil.

Je me dirigeai immédiatement chez Tomoyo. J'en ai même oublié de déjeuner, tellement j'avais l'esprit préoccupé. Sans trop m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà arrivée devant la porte chez Tomoyo. On m'invita à entrer immédiatement. J'arrivai dans la chambre de mon amie et m'effondrais sur son lit en soupirant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma petite Sakura? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant?

Je crois que je vais devenir folle.

Et pourquoi donc?

Je m'ennuie tellement de lui, Tomoyo. Tout est rendu si calme, plus aucun phénomène étrange ne se produit, je ne sens plus sa présence auprès de moi. C'était tellement rassurant de savoir que Clow était à mes côtés tout ce temps. Il veillait toujours sur moi.

Décris-le moi Sakura. J'aimerais pouvoir me faire une idée sur lui.

Il a les cheveux long, noir. Son visage est apaisant, son regard est si doux et sa voix, vraiment sensuelle. Il est si gentil et attentionné. Tomoyo, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

Ma petite Sakura en amour. C'est tellement kawaii. Me dit mon amie avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

De mon côté, j'étais rouge comme un homard. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas capable de fondre pour m'infiltrer à travers les lattes du planchers?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Sa présence me manque tellement.

Bien, tu pourrais toujours aller chez Eriol. Passer le reste de tes vacances avec lui, après tout, c'est la réincarnation de Clow Lead.

Justement, il est seulement une réincarnation, ce n'est pas Clow. Et puis, même s'il possède les souvenirs de Clow, il n'a pas la même apparence. Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire?

Je ne sais vraiment pas. Crois-tu pouvoir le revoir? Tu pourrais peut-être forcer le destin pour que tu puisses le rencontrer à nouveau.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je pourrais faire…

Utilise tes cartes, arrange-toi pour faire des rêves prémonitoires…

Mais je suis supposée les distinguer comment moi les rêves prémonitoires? Et de toute façon, je rêve déjà de lui…

QUOI? C'est rendu aussi sérieux ton histoire?

Je regardais mon amie s'affoler en cherchant sa caméra. Je me demande bien ce qui avais pus la faire réagir. Elle courait toujours d'un côté comme de l'autre de sa chambre, cherchant désespérément sa caméra vidéo. Elle revint vers moi triomphante avec l'objet dans ses mains.

Bon, alors, tu me comptes tout. Ça fait longtemps que tu rêves à lui? C'est quel genre de rêve?

Tomoyo…

Allez, allez, conte moi tout en détail.

Bien, c'est bizarre. Il ne se passe jamais beaucoup de chose. Normalement, on fait juste se parler, assit sous un arbre.

Mais encore? Il doit bien y avoir autres choses de plus intéressant à raconter.

Le dernier rêve, il me tenait dans ses bras en me berçant. Il m'a dit au revoir et qu'il allait partir. C'était vraiment triste. J'ai même murmuré son prénom et Kéro l'a entendu.

Tu n'as jamais pensé que ces rêves n'étaient peut-être pas juste le fruit de ton imagination?

Euh….

Ma figure était encore plus rouge. J'avais vraiment chaud. Comment pouvait-elle insinuée que ce n'était pas que des rêves. Je l'aurais bien ressentit s'ils étaient vrai.

Tu te fais des idées Tomoyo.

Et bien, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. Vas lui demander!

Jamais je n'aurais eu cette idée. Il fallait bien l'esprit tordu de Tomoyo pour que tout m'apparaisse aussi clair.

Tu as raison, je vais aller le voir ce soir.

C'est trop mignon. Ma petite Sakura qui vit une histoire d'amour à travers le temps.

Tomoyo avait dit cela avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je me doutai bien qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Mais avant que tu ne partes, je dois m'occuper de ta tenue.

Voilà, je savais qu'elle avait une idée de ce genre.

Tomoyo m'avais préparé une magnifique robe de style médiéval. Les longues manches s'ouvraient au bout et le corset me donnait une taille fine. La couleur était bleu pâle avec un peu de rose. La robe était longue et m'arrivais aux chevilles.

Tu es parfaite! Tu vas pouvoir aller rejoindre l'élu de ton cœur et je suis sûre qu'il va être sous ton charme après t'avoir vu comme ça.

Je remerciais Tomoyo et me dirigeais chez moi. Je pris ma clé sur mon bureau. Kéro me regarda vraiment surpris. Je n'utilisais la clé que lors de nos entraînements et il n'y en avais pas de prévu pour ce soir.

Un problème, pitchoune?

Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est par rapport à ton rêve? Tu peux m'en parler.

Ce n'est pas bien grave, j'ai juste un petit détail à aller régler.

Je partis en courant de chez moi. J'étais tellement heureuse. J'allais bientôt revoir Clow. Mais j'était aussi très nerveuse. Allait-il savoir que j'allais venir le voir? Et lui, qu'en penserait-il? J'essayais de ne plus trop y penser en me dirigeant vers le temple Tsukimine. Bien que mes pouvoirs avaient beaucoup augmentés, j'allais avoir besoin de beaucoup de force pour utiliser Time aussi longtemps.

Je m'approchais de l'arbre en prenant tout mon courage. Je devais aller lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il leva les yeux vers moi, sentant ma présence. Il m'apparût être surpris de ma visite. Pourtant, ne voyait-il pas dans le futur?

Bonjour, vous aller bien?

Je me mordait la lèvre. Comment avais-je pus dire une banalité comme celle-là? Son visage s'éclaircit et il me fit un magnifique sourire. Je voulais fondre. Il était vraiment trop beau comme ça.

Je vais très bien. Mais toi, petite fleur, tu m'as l'air bien préoccupée.

Oh, ce n'est rien.

Des papillons commençaient à voler dans mon estomac. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, retourner chez moi en courant. Mais j'étais venu pour lui dire mes sentiments, il ne fallait surtout pas que je me dégonfle.

Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir.

Je le regardais un peu surprise. Il ne se doutait réellement pas de ma visite? Comme c'était étrange.

Je… j'avais envi de vous voir, c'est tout.

Il releva un sourcil et me regarda d'un œil étrange. Je m'assied à côté de lui. J'étais vraiment gênée. Je tournais mon visage rouge comme une tomate vers l'homme que j'aimais et le fixa dans les yeux.

Je m'ennuyais de vous, de votre présence. Tout est rendu si calme maintenant. J'ai l'impression de ressentir un grand vide à l'intérieur de moi.

À ce moment, je me sentais vraiment désemparée. Comme si rien au monde n'aurait pus m'aider à combler ce mal que je ressentais à chaque fois que je prononçais ces mots. Une larme voulu naître au coin de mon œil, mais je la retint du mieux que je pus.

Clow dû sentir ma blessure. Son sourire s'était affadit. Il s'approcha de moi et posa délicatement son bras autour de mes épaules. Instinctivement, j'accotais ma tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux. L'odeur de musc vint me piquer les narines, son odeur. Je me sentais terriblement bien dans ses bras.

Pour moi, plus rien n'existait en ce monde. Je me sentais revivre. J'entendis Clow murmurer, mais je ne sus pas si ses paroles s'adressaient à moi ou s'il se parlait à voix haute.

Ma petite fleur, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussit à t'épargner toute cette souffrance. C'est si dure de lire dans les cœurs.

Il soupira et se détacha de moi. Je le regardai s'éloigner un peu surprise de son changement d'attitude aussi brusque. J'entendis du bruit. Quelqu'un s'approchais. Je décidai de grimper dans l'arbre pour ne pas me faire voir.

Un énorme fauve s'approcha du sorcier. Kérobéros s'adressa à Clow d'un air concerné.

Ça va bien? Tu m'as l'air plutôt étrange depuis quelque temps et je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui c'est encore pire.

Ne t'en fait donc pas pour moi, mon cher Kérobéros.

C'est à cause de cette fille?

Clow eu un air surprit sur son visage, puis il sourit au gardien du Soleil. Comme ça, Kéro était déjà au courant de cette histoire. Alors, pourquoi ne s'était-il douté de rien tout à l'heure? Il n'avait sûrement pas fait le lien.

Le gardien laissa seul Clow. Je décidai de descendre et de retourner le voir, il fallait que je tire certaines choses aux clairs.

Clow, je voudrais vous parler.

Il se retourna lentement. Ses gestes étaient lents et fluides, empreints d'une telle sensualité. Il me faisait vraiment craquer.

Je suis venue vous voir pour une raison bien spéciale. Je suis venue pour vous dire que je… que je vous aime!

Je baissai les yeux rapidement. J'étais réellement gênée. Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Un frisson me parcourra le corps.

Tu sais que c'est insensé?

Je sais, mais c'est tellement fort ce que je ressens.

Il enleva sa main de ma joue. Je levai enfin les yeux vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, je remarquai que son ton était plutôt triste.

Une histoire d'amour à travers le temps, ne crois-tu pas que c'est impossible?

Non, je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver lorsque deux personnes s'aiment vraiment.

Mais comment consommer un amour sans se voir?

Je peux venir ici avec vous!

Tu n'y penses pas, ce serait trop dangereux de changer le cours de l'histoire comme ça.

Il y a sûrement un moyen…

Je me retournai pour ne pas que Clow puisse voir mes larmes. Alors, étions-nous destinés à être séparer et à ne jamais vivre notre amour? Je tremblais, je refusait de voir cela comme ça.

Clow s'approcha de moi et m'entoura avec ses bras. D'une voix douce et chaude il me dit

Ne pleures pas comme ça, belle petite fleur de cerisier.

Je fit face au magicien. Il me serrais tendrement dans ses bras. Je voulais y rester pour toujours. Lentement, j'approchais mon visage de celui de Clow. Je senti son souffle chaud tout près de mon visage. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Je fermai les yeux afin de mieux apprécier ce moment.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Puis, suivit un baiser passionné. Clow me serrais dans ses bras. Je mis mes deux bras autour de son cou. Ses mains caressaient lentement mon dos pendant que nous approfondissions notre baiser. Clow me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Je me sentait littéralement fondre sous la passion de ce baiser.

Lorsque Clow se retira, j'avais la tête qui tournais. Un peu plus et je me serait évanouie sous l'intensité de ce moment. On se regarda quelques secondes, le regard fiévreux et puis, il sembla réaliser ce qui venait de ce produire.

Sakura… nous n'aurions pas dû. C'était une erreur, ce baiser n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Pourtant, il avait bien participé lui aussi à ce baiser. Je le regardais sans trop comprendre. Il approcha une main de mon visage. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Pourquoi avait-il l'air de souffrir? La voix brisé, il me parla du mieux qu'il put.

Nous ne devons pas Sakura. Notre amour est impossible, tu le sais bien. Tout ceci va nous faire bien plus de mal que de bien… C'est pour cela que l'autre nuit je t'avais dit au revoir, et c'est pourquoi je vais te le redire à nouveau. Ça me déchire le cœur d'avoir à te faire cela ma belle Sakura, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu dois m'oublier et vivre ta vie. Nous deux, c'est impossible. J'espère qu'un jour, tu trouveras la force de me pardonner ce que je vais faire.

Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue. Ses paroles m'avaient brisées le cœur, mais je ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il comptait faire. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. Les seules paroles qui me restaient en tête maintenant étaient qu'il allait me dire au revoir… Non! Je ne veux pas!

Non, Clow, je ne veux pas vous oublier. Je vous aime, c'est la seule chose qui compte. Vous aussi, vous m'aimez, je le sais, je le sens… Clow

Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont, s'il te plaît.

Il me serra encore une fois dans ses bras. Je sentais chaque secousse de ses sanglots. Cela me peinait encore plus de le voir dans cet état sans comprendre ce qu'il allait faire. Je me remis à pleurer de plus belle.

Clow se détacha de moi. Je ne supportais pas de le voir souffrir ainsi. Ça ne se pouvais pas, IL ne pouvait pas… C'était un espèce de surhomme, comment pouvait-il souffrir autant?

Sakura, il est maintenant temps de se dire au revoir. Je m'excuse encore, mais je t'aime et je le fait pour ton bien.

Il passa sa main devant mon visage… puis black out total.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvrit enfin les yeux, je trouvai Kéro à mes côtés. Je regardai un peu autour de moi, j'étais dans ma chambre. J'avais mal à la tête et je ne me souvenais plus trop trop de ce qui venait de se passer. 

Kéro, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Tu étais partie depuis un bout et je me suis inquiété. Je suis parti à ta recherche et je t'ai trouvé par terre au pied de l'arbre du temple Tsukimine. Tu devais être épuisée, tu as utilisé beaucoup de magie.

Tu sais pourquoi j'étais là? Je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'en souvenir.

Non, tu ne m'en avais pas parlé.

Je fermais les yeux et essayais de me rappeler ce que j'avais bien pus faire au pied de cet arbre. Rien à faire, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à m'en souvenir. Je ressentais seulement un étrange sentiment de solitude avec beaucoup de tristesse lorsque j'y pensais, mais je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi je me sentais si désespérée. Sans le vouloir, une larme ruissela sur mon visage. J'entendis Kéro marmonner au loin.

Si seulement j'avais su que c'était toi pitchoune, cette fille que Clow aimait tant… j'aurais pus te prévenir et t'empêcher de souffrir sans que tu ne le saches. Dire qu'il t'a aimé jusqu'à la fin. Le reste t'appartient. Seulement toi pourra décidé si cette histoire vaut la peine ou non.

Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Kéro?

Rien, ma petite Sakura. Je suis sûr que tu finiras par le trouver par toi même.


End file.
